House of Schwarzburg
Lineage '''Sieger, Count von Kafernburg''' was born between 890 and 950. '''Sizzo I, Count von Schwarzburg-Kavernburg''' was born between 927 and 987. He married to Princess Hedwig de Arpad of Hungary. She was born in 967 and died in 993. '''Sizzo II, Count von Schwarzburg-Kavernburg''' died in 1075. '''Gunther I, Count von Schwarzburg-Kavernburg-''' died in 1109. He married to Mechtilde, Princess of Turov. She was born in about 1076 and died in about 1109. '''Sizzo III, Count von Schwarzburg-Kavernburg-''' was born in 1109 and died in 1160. He married to Gisela von Berg. She was born in 1108 and died in 1143. '''Gunther II, Count von Schwarsburg-Kafernburg''' was born in about 1135 and died in 1197. He married to Gertrudd, Princess von Miessen. She was born in about 1137 and died in about 1161. '''Heinrich II, Count von Schwarzburg''' died in 1236. '''Gunther VII, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1219 and died in about 1275. '''Heinrich V, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1247 and died in 1285. He married to Princess Sophie of Galacia. She was born in about 1225 and died in about 1307. '''Heinrich VII, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1275 and died in 1324. He married to Christine von Gleichen-Tonna. She was born in about 1278 and died in about 1341. '''Heinrich X, Count von Schwerzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1229 and died in about 1336. He married to Elizabeth von Weimer-Orlamunde. She was born in about 1305 and died in about 1360) '''Gunther XXV, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1324 and died in 1368. He married to Elizabeth von Holstein-Sondercausen. She was born in about 1330 and died in 1381. '''Gunther XXX, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1351 and died in 1416. He married to Anna von Leuchtender. She was born in about 1359 and died in 1423. '''Heinrich XXIV, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' died in 1444. He married to Katherina von Braunchschwig-Glifford. She died in 1439. '''Heinrich XXVI, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in 1418 and died in 1488. He married to Elizabeth, Princess von Kleve-Mark. She was born in 1420 and died in 1488. '''Gunther XXXVII, Count von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg''' was born in about 1450 and died in 1484. He married to Katherina von Querfurt. She was born in about 1450 and died in 1521. '''Heinrich XXIX, Count von Schwarzburg''' was born in 1473 and died in 1526. He married to Magdelena von Holstein-Klettenberg. She was born in 1470 and died in 1504. '''Gunther XL, Count von Schwarzburg''' was born on 31 Oct 1499 in Sonderhausen, Thuringia, Germany and died on 10 Nov 1552 in Gerhan, Thuringia, Germany. He married on 29 Nov 1528 Elizabeth, Countess von Isenburg-Budingen-Ronnburg. She was born to Philip, Count von Isenburg-Dudingen-Ronneburg and died on 14 May 1572. '''Albrecht VII, Count von Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt''' was born on 16 Jan 1537 in Sondershausen, Thuringia, Germany and died on 10 Apr 1605 in Rudoldstadt, Thuringia, Germany. He married firstly on 14 Jun 1575 to Julianaa, Countess von Nassau-Dillenburg. She was born on 10 Aug 1546 in Dillenburg, Hesse, Germany to William I, Count von Nassau-Dillenburg (1487 - 1559) and Juliana von Stolberg (1506 - 1580) and died on 31 Aug 1588. '''Magdalena von Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt''' was born on 12 Apr 1580 and died on 22 Apr 1632. She married on 22 May 1597 to Heinrich X, Count von Reuss-Gera. She was his second wife. He was born on 10 Jun 1572 in Gera, Thuringia, Germany and died on 23 Dec 1635 in Gera, Thuringia, Germany. '''Heinrich X, Count von Reuss-Lobenstein''' was born on 29 Nov 1662 in Bad Lobenstein, Thuringia, Germany and died on 10 Jun 1711 in Ebersdorff, Thuringia, Germany. He married on 29 Nov 1694 in Laubach, Hesse, Germany to Erdmuthe Benigna von Solms-Laubach. She was born in 1670 to to John Frederick, Count von Solms-Laubach ( - ) and died in 1732. '''Heinrich XXIX, Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff''' was born on 21 Jul 1699 in Ebersdorff, Thuringia, Germany and died on 22 May 1747 in Herrnhaag, Hesse, Germany. He married to Sophie Theodora, Countess von Castell-Remlingen. She was born on 12 May 1703 in Castell, Bavaria, Germany to Wolfgang Dietrich, Count von Castell-Remlingen (1641 - 1709) and Dorothea Renate von Zinzendorf und Pottendorf ( - ) and died on 8 Jan 1777 in Herrhut, Saxony, Germany. '''Johanna Dorothea, Countess von Reuss-Ebersdorff''' was born on 14 Jul 1743 in Ebersdorf, Thuringia, Germany and died on 18 May 1801 in Saxony, Germany. She married to Christof Friederich Levin von Trotta,Treyden. He was born in 1743 to Christoph Adolf Levin von Trotta-Treyden (1706 - 1775) and Louise Sophie Brand von Lindau (1717 - 1746) and died in 1772. '''Friedericka Theodora Elizabth von Trotta-Treyden''' was born in 1772 in Latvia and died on 21 May 1791. She married to Friedrich Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff. He was born on 27 Aug 1769 in Herrnhut, Saxony, Germay to Maj. Gen. Julius Friederich Julius von Tschirschky und Bogendorff (1737 - 1814) and Henrietta Charlotte Elisbaeth von Arderkas (1748 - 1819) and died in 1829. '''Augusta Theodroa von Tschirschky und Bogendorff''' was born in Germany and died on 2 Dec 1883 in Eisenach, Saxony, Germany on 2 Dec 1883. She married to Dr. Heinrich August, Baron von Gersdorff. He was born on 13 Jun 1793 in Herrnhut, Saxony, Germany to Ernst Siegmund von Gersdorff (1737 - 1797) and Charlotte Marie Elenore, Countess von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (1761 - ) and died in 1874. '''Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff''' was born on 18 Jul 1820 in Eisenach, Saxony, Germany and died on 28 Jun 1883 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. On 1 Jul 1841 he arrived in Manhattan, New York, USA. He married on 6 Dec 1860 to Caroline Choate. She was born on 16 Oct 1843 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Dr. George Choate, M.D. (1769 - 1880) and Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) and died on 4 Nov 1889 in St. Luke's Hospital in Manhattan, New York, USA. '''Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq.''' was born on 10 Jul 1865 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 21 Jan 1944 in Manhattan, New York, USA. He is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 28 Sep 1895 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA to Helen Suzette Crowninshield. was born in 28 Jul 1868 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) and Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) and died on 14 Jun 1941 in Manhattan, New York, USA. '''Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff''' was born on 18 Jun 1896 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865 - 1944) and Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) died on 15 Oct 1975 in Beverly, Essex County, Massachusetts. She married on 3 Jul 1917 in Beverly, Essex County, Massachusetts to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. He was born on 20 Dec 1892 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts, USA to Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) and died on 29 Apr 1970 in Beverly, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. She is buried in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. Her memorial service was held on a Monday at Emmanuel Church 15 Newbury St, Back Bay, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. '''Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee''' was born on 26 Aug 1921 in Boston, Suffolk County Massachusetts, USA to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) and died on 21 Oct 2014 at his home in Georgetown, Washington, DC, USA. He is buried in Oaks Hill Cemetery in Georgetown, Washington, DC, USA. He married thirdly on 20 Oct 1979 in Washington, DC, USA to Sally Sterling Quinn. She was born 1 July 1941 in Savannah, Chatham, Georgia to Cheavlier Lt. Gen. William Wilson Quinn (1907 - 2001) and Sara-Bette William (1918 - 2004). '''[https://quinnbradleesancestors.fandom.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(b.1982) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee]''', FSA Scot, FRSA, MStJ, CCR, KJ, GORC was born on 29 Apr 1982 in George Washington Hospital in Washington, DC, USA. References Books Internet =